


Buffy Is Enceinte

by Scarlet_Ibis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ibis/pseuds/Scarlet_Ibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reworking of the s9 comics, made to be more Spuffy friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Is Enceinte

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/1.jpg.html) [](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/3.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/4.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/5.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/6.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/7.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/8.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/9.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/11.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/12.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/13.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/14.jpg.html)

[](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/scarletibis24/media/15.jpg.html)


End file.
